Episode 8133 (26th April 2018)
Plot Vanessa has spent the night at the pub and Charity attempts to persuade her girlfriend to ditch work to return to bed. Noah walks in and is rude. He doubts Charity and Vanessa will last - Charity's relationships never do. Daz plans a romantic meal for Bernice which makes Kerry jealous as Dan hasn't treated her in ages. David shows Tracy the two-page spread in the Hotten Courier about the initiative to tackle sexual exploitation. When Moira calls round to Dale View to check up on Ross, Ross makes Moira aware his attacker was Simon McManus - Holly's dealer. Frank shows Vanessa the spread in the paper. She's alarmed to see the picture of Tracy with DI Bails and rushes round to the pub where she shows Charity the paper, insisting they need to do something. Pete finds Connor standing outside Dale View. Connor asks after Ross but Pete denies knowing him. Connor knows he's lying so when Pete goes to open the door, Connor smashes Pete's head against it and pushes him into the house. Fearing for her sister, Vanessa insists Charity can't run away from this but Charity just wants to forget about Bails. Connor attacks Pete, stating no one deals drugs to his girls. Pete doesn't have a clue what he's going on about. Ross returns home, grabs Connor and throws him out. Connor vows he'll be back. Moira storms round to the garage to confront Cain about Simon being Ross' attacker. Cain is forced to admit the acid attack was meant for Joe and Debbie set it up. Ross tells Pete about meeting Dawn. Amelia returns home needing help with her homework. As he's about to take Kerry out, Dan manages to pass the duty onto Daz, despite Daz expecting Bernice to arrive any moment. Before heading out, Dan rejects a call from son Sean. Pete questions what happens to Moses if Ross ends up being locked up after gaining revenge on Simon but Ross is still set on revenge so Pete insists on helping out. Vanessa questions how Charity would feel if Bails did something terrible to Tracy and they did nothing to stop it. Charity states Tracy can look after herself. At that moment, Charity and Vanessa spot Tracy heading into Tug Ghyll with Bails. Vanessa goes to warn Tracy about Bails and Charity agrees to join her. Kerry is less than impressed that Dan has taken her to the pub. At Home Farm, Graham and Megan meet to discuss the client's wedding. After Megan asks about the wine, Graham discloses he's an alcoholic. Cain informs Debbie that Moira knows everything and now isn't answering her phone. Debbie fears Moira will tell Ross or go to the police. Tracy and DI Bails are discussing the initiative when Vanessa and Charity walk in. DI Bails is surprised to come face-to-face with Charity and rushes off. Charity follows Bails outside and orders him to stay away from Tracy. Bails believes Charity can't touch him but Charity states he needs to do what she tells him, or he'll get what's coming. Bails warns Charity if she takes him on, he'll break her to pieces. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bernice Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Connor - Cameron Jack *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, car park and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,400,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes